I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, menginginkannya dan membutuhkannya.. Special for 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT


Hohoho Holla Holla~

aku balik lagi nih :3 dan epep ini** Special for 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT!**

**..**

**I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU**

**Song fict**

**HUNHAN, yaoi, BoyxBoy**

DLDR! typo berserakan, feel dipertanyakan..

cus baca ajah hehehe.. happy read~

**..**

**..**

_**Diam-diam aku memandangmu**_

Mata tajam itu terus saja mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang yang saat ini tengah lari mengelilingi lapangan. Sesekali orang yang diamatinya  
tertawa bersama teman-temannya tak jarang juga mereka akan mengeluh pada guru olahraga karena terlalu banyak menyuruh mereka untuk berlari.

Walaupun laki-laki ini terus mengamatinya, nyatanya orang yang diam-diam dia sukai tak pernah memandangnya dengan serius.  
Mungkin hanya memandang sebatas teman satu kelas, maupun saat berpapasan dan tak sengaja bertemu kontak.

..

_**Meskipun aku tahu, saat melewatimu aku berpura-pura tak tahu**_

Bukannya tidak mau menyapa duluan, hanya saja anak ini terlalu takut. Takut untuk memulai semuanya. Jadi saat berpapasan pun tak ada  
yang ia ucapkan barang sedikitpun. Seperti saat ini dimana mereka berjalan dalam lorong yang sama namun arah berlawanan.

"hei! Sapa dia" suruh salah satu anak bername tag Jongdae sedikit berbisik.

"tidak terimakasih"

"huh dasar! Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya Sehun!" keluh Jongdae lagi. Sedangkan anak bernama Sehun tak menggubris,  
asik mengamati obyek yang menyita perhatiannya. Obyek yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya, mereka berbisik-bisik entah  
tentang apa namun Sehun senang melihatnya karena setelah acara berbisik itu pasti Luhan—seseorang yang terus ia amati—akan tertawa atau mungkin  
cemberut.

..

_**Jika berada di sampingmu waktu seakan berhenti**_

Semakin dekat dan dekat saja jarak mereka, Sehun masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Hmm mengamati namja cantik adalah sebuah dunia bagi Sehun.  
Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka saling melewati, anak ini menyibukkan diri agar dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang pujaan hati.

Namun entah sengaja atau tidak, saat jarak mereka benar-benar dekat salah satu teman namja cantik itu mendorong Luhan hingga bahunya  
bebenturan dengan lengan kokoh laki-laki bermata tajam, siapalagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"aww! Tao! Sakit tau" keluh namja cantik ini menatap tajam pada seseorang yang terkikik bersama anak lain tak menghiraukan kekesalan rusa kecil ini.  
Sehun masih terdiam mengamati lengannya lalu Luhan. Waktunya terasa berhenti berputar saat ini juga.

Kenapa Luhan begitu menyita perhatiannya?

..

_**Aku hanya memberikan senyumku**_

"oh! Maaf Sehun-ssi.. aku tak sengaja" ucap Luhan sambil memmbungkuk meminta maaf. Merasa tak mendapat respon akhirnya dia mendongak  
dan membalas senyum anak didepannya.

Bahkan Sehun tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya didepan anak ini, dia hanya tersenyum yang entah kaku atau tidak. Karena senyumnya hanya  
ditujukan untuk Luhan. Ya. Hanya Luhan.

..

_**Diam-diam aku memandangmu**_

Lagi, tatapan tajam itu terus tertuju pada Luhan yang asik mengerjakan soal didepan kelas. Tangan mungilnya sangat lincah menuliskan jawaban  
dipapan tulis, seakan semua itu sudah hafal diluar kepala.

..

_**Dan aku memiliki kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan**_

"nah, Luhan.. tunjuk salah satu temanmu untuk mengerjakan nomor selanjutnya" ucap sang guru setelah Luhan selesai dengan jawabannya.  
Namja cantik ini mengamati wajah teman-temannya, dan saat itulah tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun terpaku, mata bening dengan bulu mata lentik  
mengerjap imut didepan sana. Ingin sekali dia segera mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan namun urung saat Luhan memanggil salah satu  
temannya untuk maju.

..

_**Namun semakin mendekat padamu, aku merasa kita semakin menjauh**_

Luhan kembali ketempat duduknya, tepat disebelah kanan Sehun. Kebetulan hari ini mereka duduk satu bangku. Anak dengan tatapan tajamnya  
pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya, mengabaikan seseorang disebelah kanan yang sibuk mencari pensilnya.

"ugh! Jongdae.. kau melihat pensilku tidak?" suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran anak tampan ini. Luhan bertanya pada Jongdae yang duduk  
dibangku depannya.

"tidak, coba tanya pada Sehun"

"umm.. baiklah" Sehun terdiam, tak sedikitpun menolah. Luhan juga tak bertanya padanya justru sibuk membuka-buka buku mencoba mencari pensilnya sendiri.  
Anak disebelah kiri melirik sekilas lalu badannya membungkuk mengambil sesuatu dibawah sana"

"eh?" kejut Luhan. Ia tatap pensil yang disodorkan Sehun untuknya.

"dibawah" ucap Sehun singkat. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Bahkan saat mereka satu bangku pun  
tetap saja jarak mereka sakan masih terlalu jauh.

..

_**Hanya dirimu,aku mencintaimu**_

Tak ada orang lain yang ada dipikiran anak ini. Selama perjalanan pulangpun selalu namja tercantik dikelas—menurutnya—yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

'_sungguh aku mencintaimu'_ tulisnya dalam sebuah catatan diponsel.

..

_**Aku hanya menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu**_

Demi apapun, Sehun ingin cepat-cepat kembali kesekolah. Ingin agar malam ini berlalu dengan cepat. Dia hanya menginginkan Luhan,  
dia ingin melihatnya. Melihat apa orang itu baik-baik saja dan apakah selalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sungguh matanya sangat sulit untuk terpejam, dia membutuhkan Luhan.

'_aku membutuhkanmu' _lagi, dia menulis dengan cepat dicatatannya.

..

_**Bahkan saat ini, sekarang, aku mencintaimu**_

Dalam tidurpun Sehun memimpikannya, memimpikan bagaimana malaikat tanpa sayap itu selalu berada disisinya. Mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.  
Memberikan ucapan selamat malam dan sedikit kecupan untuk mengantarnya dalam alam mimpi.

..

_**Jangan berkata bahwa aku masih kecil**_

"ternyata kau ini masih kecil ya~ padahal kukira kau itu lebih tua dariku. Ya.. walaupun hanya beberapa hari atau minggu saja"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Luhan, dia sibuk menyamankan posisinya untuk berbaring diatas paha Luhan. Memainkan dagu  
namja cantik itu dengan tangannya yang terus terangkat.

..

_**Aku ingin mendengar suaramu**_

Sehun terus memandang wajah rupawan diatasnya. Mereka saling teriam dengan Luhan sibuk mengamati indahnya langit malam sedangkan  
Sehun mengamati indahnya wajah Luhan.

"Lu" panggilnya.

"hmm?"

"bicaralah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

"hahahah~ arra"

Tawa itu membuat perasaan dingin seorang siswa bernama Sehun menghangat.

Tinggallah di sisiku

Tangan kokohnya memeluk erat perut datar Luhan. Memejamkan mata dan berharap anak dalam pelukannya ini terus berada disisinya.

..

_**Tidak hanya ada hari yang baik**_

Mata tajam itu terbuka, membuat mimpi indahnya hilang begitu saja. Ia amati lingkungan sekitar. Kamar dan masih gelap. Dia menghela nafas,  
sepertinya pesona seorang Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bahkan sampai memimpikan hal yang terasa begitu nyata baginya.  
Selalu ia inginkan hari yang baik, hari dimana dia akan membuat semuanya menjadi kenyataan. Kapan hari baik itu datang?

..

_**Namun bagiku ada juga malam yang meneteskan air mata**_

Perasaannya begitu gelisah. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri semua kepura-puraannya yang tak tertarik sama sekali pada idola kelas.  
Dan saat keresahan itu memuncak, dia hanya bisa diam menatap langit-langit kamar, dengan perlahan lelehan itu membasahi sudut matanya.

Dia menginginkan Luhan. Hanya Luhan.

..

_**Biarkanlah cinta yang mendekat saat ini menggetarkan hatiku**_

Terserah orang lain akan mengatakan apa padanya. Dulu memang seorang Sehun tak pernah mempercayai apa itu cinta. Namun untuk kali ini saja,  
sekarang.. dia hanya ingin cinta mendekat dan merasukinya. Menggetarkan seluruh perasaan dan piirannya. Memberikan sensasi aneh namun  
menyenangkan. Sebuah cinta yang berasal dari Luhan.

..

_**Aku seharusnya pergi ke sisimu**_

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. Menoleh kekanan lalu menghela nafas. Semilir angin dari jendela yang sengaja tak pernah ia tutup mengibaskan  
surai lembutnya. Beberapa menit memantapkan hatinya, ia raih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Melihat semua catatannya untuk Luhan.

Sedikit mengotak atik benda itu lalu dengan sebuah senyuman dia mengirimnya. Yeah~ bukankah seharusnya Sehun pergi menemui cintanya?  
Pergi kesisi Luhan?

Menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya perasaan itu lenyap. Perasaan dimana membuat semua hari-harinya seakan kacau kini hilang.  
Ia rebahkan tubuhnya membiarkan ponsel itu terus menyala dan menampakkan balasan pesan dari seseorang.

'_benarkah? Kau ingin aku mengatakannya? Sebenarnya aku menunggu sejak lama untuk ini. Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu'_

**END**

**..**

**Omake**

Orang-orang ini menyusuri koridor dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya. Saat ini mereka baru saja  
dari pelajaran olahraga.

"eh Lu, lihatlah.. Sehun berjalan kearah sini" bisik salah satu temannya.

"Lalu?"

"sudahlah, jangan cuek seperti itu. Kami tau kau menyukainya" goda laki-laki manis bernama Tao sambil berbisik membuat yang lain terkikik.  
Luhan cemberut namun setelahnya tersenyum malu. Baiklah kalau boleh diakui, namja cantik ini menyukai Sehun sejak lama. Hanya saja dia mengikuti  
saran teman-temannya untuk tak terlalu menggubris si tuan es Oh Sehun.

"tapi kan yang bilang jangan terlalu menggubrisnya itu kalian"

"itu semua karena kami tau kalau Sehun juga menyukaimu. Jadi kami ingin dia berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu"

"mwo?"

Yang lain tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan. Demi apapun itu lucu. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar berpapasan, Tao mendorong kecil  
tubuh Luhan hingga membentur lengan kokoh Sehun. Mereka terkikik melihat bagaimana salah tingkahnya dua orang itu.

**..**

**..**

Beberapa hari terakhir Luhan terus memikirkan apa benar Sehun juga menyukainya? Namun kenapa Sehun jarang sekali melakukan hal-hal yang  
biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"huh!" namja cantik ini memilih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Malam sudah mulai larut namun dia tak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran hal itu.  
Jatuh cinta benar-benar membuat orang berubah.

Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Matanya membulat. Benarkah? Benarkah ini pesan dari Oh Sehun?

Ia pejamkan matanya erat lalu membukanya lagi. Dan memang benar, pesan itu dari orang yang selama ini ia sukai.

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Hanya dirimu,aku mencintaimu  
Aku hanya menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu  
Bahkan saat ini, sekarang, aku mencintaimu  
Jangan berkata bahwa aku masih kecil  
Aku ingin mendengar suaramu  
Tinggallah di sisiku  
Aku membutuhkanmu, hanya air mataku yang terus mengalir  
Aku mencintaimu, meskipun suatu kebohongan  
Namun akulah yang berharap kau mengatakannya**_

"KYAAAA! EOMMAAA!" teriak Luhan histeris sampai melompat-lompat diatas kasur. Untung saja dia mengunci pintu kamar jadi orang-orang rumah  
hanya bisa mengeutk bahkan menggedor pintu tak berdosa itu karena mendengar teriakan namja cantik ini.

Bahkan Luhan sampai menangis bahagian karena mendapat pesan itu. Perasaannya meluap saat ini juga. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, akhirnya  
dia duduk diam dan membalas pesan itu.

'_benarkah? Kau ingin aku mengatakannya? Sebenarnya aku menunggu sejak lama untuk ini. Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu'_

Tulisnya lalu menekan tombol send.

Luhen menoleh kearah pintu lalu berteriak kalau dia baik-baik saja karena eomma dan appa nya masih saja mengetuk dan menanyakan ada apa.  
Setelah tak ada suara ketuan lagi, akhirnya Luhan kembali membungkus dirinya menggunakan selimut tak lupa senyum cerah terus saja terpatri  
indah dibibir plum nya.

Tidur nyenyak dengan memimpikan Sehun mungkin?

**THE END!**

**..**

Beneran end

Kkkk~ ceritanya absurd mamen~

Biasalah aku kan kalo bikin fict emang suka hancur cem gini :v

Review Juseyo

See you.. bye bye~ chu~


End file.
